A liquid crystal display (LCD) consumes power when the screen is on, due to its use of backlight, as well as when images on the screen change. Similarly, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display also consumes power when images on its screen change. An electronic paper display, also called electronic ink (or “e-ink”), consumes power when images on its surface change, but does not consume power when the screen image is static.